If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: Horton and the Kangaroo have an encounter that leads to an old confession. Ned decides to, once again, venture farther into his biggest career yet. Yes, I know. I suck at summaries. Pleas read and comment!  T for safety for later themes. Not Ned/Horton.


_**My Note: OK, I haven't seen near enough Kangaroo/Horton, Ned/Sally stories as there should be. I mean, these two, well, four, are so cute! So, to hopefully inspire more people to write stories for either of these couples and/or both, I've decided to write my own! Here we go!  
>(BTW: I said "8:02" because I wrote that sentence at that time. Hahaha I'm weird. )<br>Got the idea for the Mayor and his wife from the drawing "I'm Ready For Another" Of Sally and Ned.  
>I don't own any characters, settings, etc. I just own the idea of my story...<br>Also, "Sulking Kangaroo" and "Ned and Sally" are not my pics they are made by some other deviant-artist much better than I am. Please read and comment! **_

* * *

><p>Horton trudged slowly through the Jungle of Nool. It had been weeks since he last heard from the Mayor of Whoville. How he missed his little friend...While he took frequent visits to the top of Mt. Nool, it was a sturdy climb and a dangerous three-day journey.<p>

He nearly felt a tear streak a cheek, until he heard someone coming in through the bushes. "Hello? Is someone there?" Getting no response besides the faint rustle of leaves, Horton continued, "Y-You know? A frightened elephant can be very dangerous!"

Still no answer. Only this time, he could see the outlines of an animal form in the night. "Alright! You called on the thunder, buddy! You hungry for trouble? I'm an all-you-can-eat salad bar! Take a bite!"

Finally, he received an answer to two questions that were presently in mind: 1. Who is it? 2. Does that form look familiar or what? "Horton! Shhh!" The firm voice called to him. The animal stepped out of the darkness.

Horton breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead with his trunk. "Kangaroo! Don't..do that." She rolled her eyes, for his voice had only gotten louder. "Horton! Shh! You'll wake Rudy."

Horton brought his eyes to the sleeping form inside of the Kangaroo's pouch. "Oh, sorry." He apologized in a quiet voice. She rolled her eyes _and _s_miled faintly. _

"Horton, what are you doing out here so late? You know our community safety standards." _She got closer to the elephant, whispering softly. Her smile widened and her eyes slanted slightly._

_Horton was happy to play along with her little game. "Well, suppose I've forgotten." He got closer to her as a result. "Enlighten me once again." She laughed quietly, no one but Horton was able to make her do so. _

"_But your an elephant. And elephants never...forget." With that, she poked his trunk and turned around so that her back was towards him. _

_Horton wrapped his trunk around her, gently picking her up. "Oh, silly me. I do remember. Perhaps you need to be reminded?" _

_She rolled her eyes, keeping a smile locked away inside._ "No. I don't." _Game over._ I know full well the rules, I made them. And I suggest you put me down this instant." Horton shook his head. He was day-dreaming again. Or night-dreaming now. It tended to happen mostly during their conversations.

It didn't take much. Just one look into Kangaroo's beautiful, gleaming eyes, and he was off in dreamland. "Horton." He did it again! "Oh, sorry." He placed her back on the ground.

She brushed herself off, as if she had gotten dirty in someway. Now, Kangaroo had softened up some, but she didn't much care for physical contact. She would never admit to anyone why she felt that way. It caused her too much pain.

At this thought, her eyes welled up. That is, until Kangaroo noticed it herself. She forced the tears back, _"No, Jane. You're not going to cry. You're not..going..to cry. Not in front of Horton. Not ever." _

Horton approached her with the utmost concern_. _"Jane? Are you okay?" She gasped at this. No one had remembered her name or was brave enough to call her that.

Normally she might've gone berserk, but with her defenses sorely weakened by a painful childhood memory and Rudy sleeping in her pouch, she knew it would have to wait. "Horton. I'm fine. I'm...I'm fine..Really. But you..you shouldn't be out here. You need..you need to go to your home." Her voice trembled a little, but she still held a firm tone. She would never let herself crumble. Especially not in front of Horton.

Horton looked to the ground. "Well, that'd be nice. But, I don't really have one. I sleep wherever I get tired." He was obviously saddened by this fact. He had searched on and on for a home just right for him, but, unable to find one, opted to sleep wherever he stopped.

Kangaroo's features softened as she realized his sadness. "Well, then. I'm sorry, Horton." She sighed. Knowing she had to do something to make up for what he had done for her in all her times of need. When no one else came near, when no one else...cared.

She sighed. "Horton, I was just on my way home. Would you care to stay with me and Rudy tonight?" Horton immediately looked up. "Are...Are you serious? You'll actually let me..sleep with you-I mean near you-I mean at your place?" Horton face-trunked himself.

Taken aback by his words and the tempting thoughts that came to mind, Jane began to blush a deep red. Thankfully, it was too dark for Horton to notice. "But of course. After all you've done for me, it's the very least I can do." Why did her cheeks feel like fire by his questions?

Horton hesitated to speak, he didn't want to screw up this conversation or what could be his only chance. "Well, then I would be honored to come sleep with y- I mean, at your place." He grinned sheepishly.

Once again Jane's cheeks caught onto a bright inferno, much like the feelings Horton possessed for her when they touched.

Jane just sighed, trying to relieve herself of such a fire, and began walking in the direction of her home. Horton, meanwhile, stood still. Unsure if he was meant to follow. That is, until she called back to him over her shoulder.

"Horton. Are you coming or what?" He looked at her face..._There's no way I could refuse... _"Sorry. Coming!" When Jane turned around and continued to walk, she didn't want to arouse Rudy by hopping, all she could think of was how to fit him into her home.

Several minutes passed by silently. Not a word was spoken between the two. Horton didn't really know how to break the ice and Jane didn't want it broken. But, finally, they reached the home of the Kangaroos.

Jane smiled at her accomplishment. She had always hoped to have a fine, sturdy home for Rudy and herself. Like always, she opted to do it herself. After all, if you want something done, do it yourself.

Horton stood in awe at the front entrance that was bigger than he expected. As Jane took a sideways glance, her pride grew as well as the relief of finding Horton to be the perfect size to fit through the 'door'.

"Wow...Jane, did you build this?" He muttered. Still in shock. She smiled, before wiping it off her own face, "Yes. I couldn't very well count on anyone else now could I?" She walked quietly forward into the lightened tunnel that led to the true expanse of her home.

The front entrance was covered by hanging vines and leaves, almost like a curtain. _Probably to protect them from rain and harsh weather, while still allowing the sun to shine through some. Perfect!_

Horton soon became worried if he would fit, but that didn't last long. He slid into the tunnel perfectly, as if it had been made to his size. Jane busied herself shushing a struggling Rudy. It was apparent that the boy was suffering from some sort of nightmare.

Horton watched everything that happened before him in silence. He didn't want to spoil the Kangaroo's peaceful moment with her son. This brought on a thought he had thought before. Where did Rudy come from? Jane didn't have a husband, she never had!

"Shh...Shh.. Darling...It's okay...It's okay now...I promise..." And then, softly but surely, Jane began to sing. She sang a beautiful lullaby that Horton had heard once before. He just...couldn't bring himself to remember when or where.

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby mine, don't you cry<br>Baby mine, dry your eyes  
>Rest your head close to my heart<br>Never to part, baby of mine"_

* * *

><p>She cradled Rudy, now, in her arms. His nightmare seemed to disappear but he still seemed afraid in his sleep. Horton began to tear up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Little one when you play<br>Don't you mind what you say  
>Let those eyes sparkle and shine<br>Never a tear, baby of mine"_

* * *

><p>Jane spotted the tears matting Rudy's fur. She smiled sweetly at him and wiped away his tears. She ran her hands soothingly over his head. This caused Rudy to relax a little more as his mother continued to sing her sweet lullaby.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"If they knew sweet little you<br>They'd end up loving you too  
>All those same people who scold you<br>What they'd give just for  
>The right to hold you"<em>

* * *

><p>She held him tightly with a small tear of her own from cold memories of her childhood. Horton saw this and nearly stepped forward, but thought better of it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"From your head to your toes<br>__You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine"_

* * *

><p>Jane pulled back to find her baby boy smiling again. Of course, he wasn't a baby anymore, but to her, he always would be. She kissed his forehead and layed him back down on the pile of soft leaves she must have picked from the nearest SofFur Tree.<p>

The light was quickly fading inside of her home, so Jane walked to her 'bedroom' without taking a glance at Horton. She had forgotten all about him!

Horton whispered into the darkness. "Jane? Jane!" The Kangaroo groaned and got up from her previous position. " Oh, Horton. I...Um..." Her eyes darted around the dimly lit room. There was nowhere for him to sleep!

"Um... Well, you could...Um...Huh." She stood in thought, with one hand on her hip, the other over her lips. Her wonderful...lips._ Stop it, Horton! You're an elephant, she's a Kangaroo and your friend! Don't think of her like that. _He took one last look._ But...It's...so...hard not to. _

Horton sighed, dropping his head low. He didn't want to put his closest friend, besides the Mayor, through any trouble.

"Jane, it's fine. I'll just sleep on the floor. I'm used to it anyway." Jane almost walked away immediately. "Well, whatever works for you!" She stopped dead in her tracks. A thought passed in her mind.

"Horton." The kind elephant looked up at his friend. Her eyes were genuine and shining pure. "you can...sleep here. With me." She knew how terrible it sounded, but seeing how innocent he was, knew he wouldn't take it _that _way.

Horton nearly fainted. _Did she just say what I think she said? _Or maybe he would.

Jane's grin began to fade."Horton? Is...is there any problem with that?" He shook his head and smiled contently. "No problem with that, Jane! No problem with that at all." He walked over to her bed of leaves and laid on his belly.

Jane held back a laugh. He looked sort of like a dog! All curled up with his trunk. Horton looked up at her with those innocent blues she couldn't believe she loved. Love was a feeling she often couldn't bring herself to admit to.

"Jane? Are you OK? Are you gonna sleep or what?" Jane rolled her eyes and took the spot next to Horton, just a few inches away.

"Sweet dreams, Jane." The Kangaroo's eyes shot open. No one, except her mother, had spoken to her so sweetly before. "You..too, Horton. Goodnight."

Jane tried to sleep, but couldn't. She tossed and turned and eventually rolled into Horton's side. He blushed at their closeness. For he couldn't catch a wink either. "Um, Jane? A-are you OK?" She tried to turn towards him, but her foot was now stuck under him.

"Horton. Do you..think..you could..." She pulled her foot. Horton looked down, for a second some manipulative thought came to mind, but he quickly ignored it. No matter how much it bugged him.

"Oh, yea yea sure. Sorry!" He got up, only causing her to fall forward into him.

Their lips brushed for a brief second and Jane immediately jumped back. She gasped like she had been struck by lightning. Horton blushed like mad; Completely speechless from the little mishap.

Jane held her shoulders and turned away from him. "I knew it. I just knew you'd try to take advantage of me!" Jane shouted. Forgetting herself and Rudy. "Jane? Jane! I didn't try to take advantage of you. Please..it was just an accident! I swear!'

She continued on; Completely oblivious to Horton. For the male she saw in her mind was a big, frightening Kangaroo.

"I never should have been out so late..I...I should have stayed home." Her body then became racked with sobbing. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Horton stepped closer to her and wrapped a trunk around her comfortingly.

"Jane..I...I'm sorry. Really, I am. But...But this is just an over-reaction-" "-No! No. This is under-reacting!" Horton backed off and waited for her to pull it together. Knowing she would.

Jane took a few deep breaths and spoke to Horton in a crushed voice. "I'm sorry. Horton. My emotions... Seem to have gotten...the best of me." Horton got close once again and held her as tight as he could.

This time, she didn't pull back, she didn't slap him, or yell or anything like that. Instead, she hugged his trunk and cried softly into it.

"Oh, Jane. It;s OK. I promise. Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered sweet, comforting words into her ear.

Whenever she calmed herself down and dried her eyes, Jane looked at Horton. "Thank you, Horton. It wasn't what happened just then. I was just...just...Struck by...Never mind." Horton wanted to press forward, but knew better.

"OK. Just one question, Jane." She looked at him hesitantly. Still holding tight to his trunk. "Yes, Horton? What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering. Where did Rudy come from? You never got married, you didn't have a boyfriend and even if you did you wouldn't do _anything_ before marriage. So, what happened? Why doesn't Rudy have a dad?" He figured it might be a personal question for her to answer, but not a hard one.

Jane looked as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She placed her hands to her forehead. "Well, I think emotions are best bottled inside. I should not worry you or the others with my own worries, nor my own problems. Don't worry about Rudy. He is doing perfectly fine without a father." Horton just gave her a quizzical glance and pressed on. "But, everyone needs a father. A dad to play with them when all their friends can't. A boy who will understand when your mother just can't."

Jane stared back into his eyes and suddenly all her defenses crumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>[Back in Whoville]<strong>

The Mayor walked into his bedroom after putting all ninety-six of his daughters to bed. Talk about tiring!

But, he did so with a smile. Ned loved his kids and couldn't be happier with his life. Not to mention the beautiful wife he always had to turn to. She was his whole world. She had _given_ him his world now and he didn't regret a single thing.

"Ned...I..." He smiled dreamily. Sally was actually dreaming about him. "...pregnant." Ned stopped, abruptly, on his way to their bed.

He was nearly speechless. Was Sally dreaming about...being pregnant? Did she want to be pregnant again?...Or...was she already?...

He wanted to ask her, but figured it could wait til morning. Or could it?

Carefully, Ned climbed into bed. He snuggled closer to Sally and wrapped his arm around her. She turned toward him and smiled.

He kissed her forehead and chuckled as her smile grew brighter. "Oh, Sally...Thank you.." Sally snuggled closer to Ned and breathed a faint, "I love...too." Now Ned was really shocked. It was almost as if she could hear him in her dreams.

He kissed her lips passionately and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>[Several Minutes Later...]<strong>

Ned lie awake in bed. He hadn't slept soundly since he heard Sally first say that life-changing word, "Pregnant".

He looked at the clock, "8:02". He rubbed his face and turned toward Sally. During his time awake, he had plenty of time to think.

And during this thinking...He once again felt the powerful urge that overtook him years ago. What with his youngest turning three...He began to feel a void. One he hoped to fill.

He sat up and placed a loving hand on Sally's sleeping form. "Sally? Sally, wake up, dear." Sally grumbled and rubbed her eyes, but didn't open her eyes yet. "Yes, Ned?" "Honey? I...I think...I think I'm ready for another."

One of Sally's eyes, that wasn't covered by the pillow, shot open. She sat up slowly. "Ned...You're ready...for another.._what?_"

She was hoping it would be something _specific_. Ned blushed and took Sally's hand lovingly. "Sally...I...I'm ready..for another baby." Sally nearly fainted.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want o be having a baby or babies that I'm not even sure you'd want." Ned seemed shocked. "I could never not want anything of ours. Especially a baby! And yes. I'm sure." Sally sighed. Clearly thinking it over.

"OK. I'm actually ready for another too. What with Heady nearly four. But, Ned, we better stop soon, or we'll overpopulate Whoville!" They both laughed at the little comment and couldn't be happier.

Ned kissed her and threw himself at her. "Thanks, Sally. You're a real Who-doll, you know that?" This time it was Sally's turn to blush.

And thus begins another night where Jojo, inevitably, gets absolutely no sleep and traumatized at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Aww...Poor Jojo! And probably all other 96 children that are scarred for life without knowing it. Hahaha...So, why did Kangaroo, Jane, react so aggressively? Why was she so upset? What Kangaroo was she thinking about? Who knows? Oh yeah...I do! Until the next chapter my friends, review please!<strong>_


End file.
